


The Kidfic AU - 7

by Tieleen



Series: The Kidfic AU [7]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, this part might be even sillier than usual. I <i>was</i> theoretically doing this for the exam prep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidfic AU - 7

//In 1628 the heart was recognized as a pump by English physician William Harvey.//

"The heart," William said seriously, adjusting his vaguely seventeenth century shirt ruffles, "is a pump."

"William," Brian said, "Get out of my office. You're not getting the marriage counseling class."

"But you _always_ give them weird speeches that don't make any sense," William protested.

"It was just the once," Brian said defensively. "Well, just the one speech. That I give them."

William huffed. "What about the --"

"No," said Brian decisively. "Nice stethoscope, though."  


* * *

  


* * *

  


//In 1957, Dr. Willem Kolff and his team of scientists tested the artificial heart in animals.//

"You can't fake romance. It's been shown that even in the magnificent animal kingdom --"

"William," sighed Brian, "I said no. And why do you have a German accent now?"

"It sounds more scientific," William said. "I thought it could add to our authority."

"You're wearing a suit that looks like it belonged to my grandad," Brian said. "With a bandana around your knee. I don't think using your real accent is where you're going wrong."

"I'm not going wrong at all," muttered William, stalking off. "You just lack vision."


End file.
